Summer Fun!
by pinay'23
Summary: Ayu goes to the province for the summer vacation. And guess what? She meets someone…and falls in love with him…
1. Chapter 1

Summer Fun! 

Summary:

Ayu went to the province for the summer vacation. And guess what? She met someone…and fell in love with him…

**Oh yeah! This chapter is going to be told in Ayu's POV! Hope you like it! Ciao!**

(sigh) Here I am, Ayu Tateishi, your average junior high student slumped in my bed, listening to my friend Keiko on the phone… Actually, I'm not listening to her at all…half of my brain is concentrating on a TV show and the other half is thinking of what I'm gonna do this summer.

"Ayu! Ayu!" my mom called

"Oh gosh! I think I have to go, Keiko. I think my mom wants me to do something. I'll call you later…bye!" Yes! No more listening to worthless stuff

"Ayu…" my mom called out

"Yes, mom"

"Get dressed…we're going to the mall…"

"M-mall?" mall! Did she just say what I think she said? She never had time to go to the mall with me…she was always on those long meetings or far away business trips…what is happening to the world! I'm totally finding out what this is all about…

The Mall… 

"uhmmm…mom…" I asked

"Yes…" she answered

"Why are you suddenly going to the mall with me? … wait…are you bringing me with you on one of your business trips…the answer is no, mom" Oh my god! Panicking here!

"Haha…of coarse not…look…why don't we go eat lunch somewhere…then I'll explain…okay?" my mom partially explained

So Ayu and her mom went to a restaurant named Red Crab (A/N:I would like to thank lostvoice for letting me borrow the name! Thank you so much!)

Restaurant… 

"So why are we here?" I asked once more

"Do you remember your Auntie Linda? (A/N: that name was made up)"

"hmmm….oh yeah…Auntie Linda…of coarse I remember her…She's cousin Nina's mom" what does she have to do with this…hmmm…I wonder…

"Well…"

Author's Notes… 

There we go! First chappie! This is just my second chapter story. The other one was crap. I usually just write one shots. I definitely need help to make this work! I have something in mind for the first parts and I already have an idea for the ending but I don't have any ideas for the in betweens…so your reviews would help me a lot…tell me your opinions, may they be good or bad feedback…and suggestions are most certainly welcome! HOPEFULLY, if I have time, and enough encouragement and suggestions, I might just squeeze a little bit of tsujiai x nina in it…I hope you liked it…ciao!

P.S. are there any grammatical errors or misspelled words? If there are…I'm really sorry! Gomen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Fun!**

Author's notes:

oh my! I'm soo sorry! I wasn't able to update earlier because I have a really, really, really rough schedule! School is killing me! Anyway, here's the next chapter. If it's too short for you, well I'm sorry but this is all I can do for now. I totally promise to write the best I can if only you give me enough suggestions and comments. Well, anyway, here it is…enjoy!

I would like to thank the following people for their reviews!…

**dogxstyle09 **- yah...I'm trying this new thing where I'm testing how many cliffhanger chaps I can actually write...This is certainly not gonna be one of them...:)

**scarlet03 **- sino kaya dyan ang hindi naguupdate...EHEM! hehe!

**xan3lxofxuRxdReamZx **- you're a Ayu and Kaji fan too! hehe! I guess we're the same!

**tweeffany16 **- hehe...ala lng feel ko lng bitinin! here's the next chap!

p.s. oh yeah! This NOT in Ayu's POV anymore

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Summer Fun:

"_hmmm….oh yeah…Auntie Linda…of coarse I remember her…She's cousin Nina's mom" what does she have to do with this…hmmm…I wonder…_

"_Well…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 : Mother-Daughter Bonding!**

"Well, Ayu… She's inviting you to spend your summer vacation at their place…"

"Woah! Really? Where do they live?" Ayu asked with excitement

"They live in another town…miles from here…it's not exactly as modern as this city… most of the people there are farmers…fishermen…you know…"

"You mean it's…like…rural? … is that what it's called?…a province…" Ayu clarified (A/N: I seriously don't know what it's called)

"I guess…anyway…" Ayu's mom tries to change the topic "We' re here so you can buy the things you will be needing for your trip. My first and last meeting for the day won't start till later in the evening. So, I thought I'd spend my time with you." Ayu's mom said with a smile

"Oooh…I see…" Ayu smiled back

"So let's start eatin'! "

After eating, they headed for Ayu's favorite stores. Ayu tried on heaps and heaps of branded clothes. From vintage tees to jeans to mini skirts to bohemian skirts, ALL we're branded and expensive. They were just lucky enough to have such a great amount of fortune ( I like calling it 'dough'). They also shopped for bags, flip-flops, hats, lib balms, swim suits and all those other stuff. They had so much fun together. It was very rare for them to bond like this. The only time they get together is during dinner. And nowadays, Ayu would usually have dinner by herself since her mom is busy with work, work and more work!

"Ooh…I like that one…" Ayu would say

"Hmm…it looks nice…try it on…" her mom would reply

They went home with tons of paper bags on their hands! And they most certainly had fun.

When they got home...

Ayu grabbed the cordless phone almost right away. She was excited to tell Keiko all about her upcoming trip.

"Hello? Is this Keiko?"

"Hey, girl!" Keiko answered

"Hey!...guess what?"

"What?...O...M...G...you just got a BF! omigod!"

"What! of coarse not...what the heck are you talking about..."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm going somewhere this summer..."

"Where? is it Europe! omigod, Ayu! You have got to bring me with you!"

"No, idiot!...somewhere else...I'm going to visit my cousin in a town miles away from here...isn't that awesome?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Thursday night I think...I'll get there by Fridey morning I guess...mom said I'm getting there by plane"

"Aww...you're going to miss the much awaited opening of Glossy Palace!"

"Huh?...Glossy what?"

"Glossy Palace, silly!...It's the biggest store of lip gloss and other lip care products in the city!"

"Pfft...it'll still be here when I get back..."

"I...guess...oh well...but you have got to promise me that you'll tell me every little detail of your stay there, okay?...especially if it involves a guy...a cut one"

"Yah. Sure. Whatever"

And they both hung up...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes…

Okay. That seriously sucked. It was way too short! Anyway, I would still appreciate it if you'd give me reviews. Any suggestions on what should happen? Pairings you would like to suggest? Just tell me and I'll try my best to do something about it! Take care! Ciao!


End file.
